


Things we take for granted

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Drabble, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Treaty of Paris (1783), UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: America has won the war, England knows, with his former colony smiling smugly at him across the table. America has won, but England cannot admit it.





	Things we take for granted

**Author's Note:**

> More history! Yay! Also, I guess this is usuk. I'm awful at tagging. Sorry.

“Sign it.” America says as he slams his hand down on the table. Ink spills on France’s carpet, runs over the edges of England’s nails as he looks down at them. The quill is light in his hand, and he stares at it, fixating his gaze to the end of the feather.

America shoves the treaty towards him. He doesn’t look up as he pulls the snow-white paper towards him, keeps his eyes hidden behind his hair, lifting up the quill and signing the paper that declares America no longer his.

                His signature looks rushed and cluttered next to America’s, proud and large with loopy letter covering space more than line allows. He doesn’t bother to be surprised that it’s America’s human name on the paper, just sighs and pushes it back to his former colony, only stopping briefly to catch America’s eye, because damn it, damn it all, he has lost the battle but he can afford to make eye contact, afford to tell that he is not falling but rather stumbling. His fingers curl into fists at the sight of his former colony’s smile, but he does not frown or show any other signs of distress. That would be unprofessional, and unlike the boy -man, in front of him, he has dignity.

The war had already been won anyways, he thinks as America reads his signature with a smug smile, eyes catching on the edges of the paper before returning to meet England’s gaze. Every politician and king and man who mattered in this bloody war had signed it away, in one way or another.

                But he, he will not say it. Those two words catch in his throat, and he refuses to utter them. _You win._

                For he knows that America has won the battle, therefore it is no longer his derision as to who wins the war, so what does it matter regardless, if pride is not backed up by soldiers and blood and the like.

                Nothing, that’s exactly it.

So he stands up to leave.

                “Wait, England-“ He can see America’s mouth move around the words before he hears them, can see America’s shock at his words when England’s gaze snaps up and he responds with a curt “What?”

America pauses, before he smiles again, surprise and (-was is? It was not- He must have imagined it) rapidly replaced with menace that glinted in his eyes regardless of the light.

                “I beat you.” America says, staring him straight in the eyes and smiling, so bloody proud of himself, the damned fool.

He looks like he expects a response.

England pauses, and considers it below him to respond to that. He leaves without so much as another bloody word.

                He’s never liked France’s place much anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes  
> -The treaty of Paris was signed on September 3rd 1783, setting the terms and conditions on the American Revolutionary War, of which America was the victor. The treaty was said to be ‘exceedingly generous’ to the United States, as Britain wanted to maintain diplomatic relations and set them up as a great trading partner.


End file.
